Zeus
Zeus (/ˈzjuːs/ IPA, Ζεουσ in Olympian) is the Greek God of Thunder, supreme ruler of the Olympian Galaxy and supreme deity of the Greek Pantheon. Biography Born a million years ago, Zeus was the only son of Rhea and Kronos to avoid being eaten by his father. He defeated his father and forced him to disgorge his brothers and sisters, becoming the new ruler of the Greek Pantheon. Most of the generals of Kronos were executer, with the exceptions of those who sided with him and the most beautiful goddesses (such as Hekate and Selene). His passion for sex is legendary. He has had children with several goddesses and mortals, both before and after his marriage with his sister Hera, much to her annoyance. Having little interest in ruling, he gave control of the Aegian and Stygian Galaxies to his brothers Poseidon and Hades, separating the Olympian Galaxy into smaller kingdoms ruler by his sisters and children. His sexual appetite was not limited to gods and humans; he had sex with Harpies (blue alien birds) to give birth to the all-female Lampyrian race. After the Trojan War, Zeus decided to appoint his sister Hestia as ruler of Earth, a planet previously under the rule of Demeter, and ordered her to keep the Drylon device called the Palladium hidden there for unknown reasons. He forced his youngest daughter Hebe to marry his demigod son Herakles and unilaterally decided to appoint him as one of his vassals. Soon after, he exiled Hestia from Olympus after she was deemed guilty of rebellion against his rule. Some time later, he also exiled his daughter Eris there, after destroying her body and leaving her as a being of pure energy. When Hera called for an assembly of the Nine Gods to discuss the aftermath of the Mortal Uprising and the activation of the Earth Of The Universe, Zeus was the only god not answering the call. He was later absent again when the Nine Gods ruled that mortals could act as vassals of Zeus. It's unknown if Zeus is aware of what is happening in his own kingdom, or if he even cares. Powers As one of the Nine Gods, Zeus is one of the most powerful gods in the entire Universe, reaching or perhaps surpassing the power of a Primordial God. Immortality: Zeus does not age; he has kept his current apparent age for the last million years. Invulnerability: By placing a mental lock on his molecular structure, Zeus can prevent his body from being harmed. Telekinesis: '''Zeus can move objects with his mind. '''Godlike strength: Zeus is as strong as he thinks he is. He is considered one of the strongest gods in the universe. Godlike stamina: Zeus doesn’t need to eat, drink or sleep. Universal translator: Zeus can understand any language instantly. Teleportation: '''Zeus can teleport across galactic distances. '''Energy projection: Zeus is able to generate energy on an astronomical scale. He is confirmed to have obliterated a solar system with little effort. '''Shapeshifting: '''Zeus is able to transform his body into anything, from other people to animals. Trivia *So far he has only appeared in "Untold tale of Vesta" *He supposedly has an interest on Earth, having assigned Vesta to its protection prior to her exile *He is the progenitor of every single member of the Lampyrian species, which evolved from his offspring with the alien Harpies *He is the last son to be born from Kronos. Since all of his brothers and sisters were born earlier than him but also later than him after being disgorged by Kronos, Zeus is both the youngest and the oldest sibling (in a situation exactly reversed from Vesta's) Defining episodes *Untold tale of Vesta: exiles Vesta Gallery ZEUS.jpg|Zeus symbol Jupiter_Smyrna_Louvre_Ma13.jpg|Earth statue of Zeus Category:Immortals Category:Greek gods Category:House of Zeus Category:Nine Gods